Code Chaos
by Clay233
Summary: One year has past since the anti virus weakend Xana. The Lyoko warriors have moved on with there lives. What happens when three kids the super computer back on and help Xana recover from the anti virus? Three kids will forever be linked to lyoko and Xana. Can the Lyoko warriors still keep up with Xana?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Code lyoko or its orginal characters. Those rights belong to those who put the work into making them. The only thing I own are Ivan, Syncro, and Monica. **

**Author note. This is my first fan fic. Review tell me what I did wrong.**

**Prologue**

A group of three kids had just joined the boarding school the summer after the anti Xana virus was launched. One boy named Syncro, another named Ivan, and a young girl named Monica. They started as freshmen here at the school and quickly became friends.

They were all from America, Could barely speak a lick of French, and all their schools chose them to come represent their schools and country.

Syncro was chosen for his skills in American sports and for his knowledge on computers. His teachers at home recommended him highly because instead of a website image he saw all the codes that went into making the sites.

Ivan was chosen for his Academic scores.

As for Monica she was picked because of her music skills. Monica was known for her demo she had released when she was only 12 years old.

If the three of them lived in America when they met they would have never been friends. They all looked so different and in American culture looks seem to be the only thing that matters.

Syncro had that American rebel kid look. A mop of black hair, standing six foot tall, Wore leather jackets in the winter and band shirts during the summer, and a built body. Syncro was a hit with the ladies, not only did girls like him though guys did to. Not in the way you're thinking of get your mind out of the gutter. The guys liked him because he could talk computer codes one minute and at the same time he could play sports like every play was his last.

Ivan was average looking. Ivan has brown hair just an inch or two shorter then Syncro's, Wore a heavy brown farmers jacket during winters and any T-shirt he could find during normal days. Ivan was no hit with the ladies or the guys at his new school. Ivan just seemed to be another kid floating under the radar in till someone made up a rumor he was going to shoot down the school.

Monica was one of those emo girls that every time someone told her she looked pretty she would reply.

"No I'm not."

With long green hair that passed her shoulders, a body any teen girl would die for, curves and all. Monica was the girl every guy wanted.

The three found themselves alone there first week at the boarding school. "We sure are far from Kanas." Syncro would say that first week. But they had each other so the first week of school was not so bad. Then came a problem though that could quickly be solved, they all needed a quiet place to work. Soon they found the factory that the lyoko warriors had since abandoned.

Syncro and Ivan were curious what a large computer in the center of the lab was doing in an old abandon factory. Ivan took the elevator and found the switch to turn on the computer. After doing so Ivan took the Elevator back to the control room, where Syncro sat in the computer chair waiting for the computers monitor to load. Monica stood behind the chair resting her hand on Syncro's shoulder. When the screen finally loaded Syncro cracked his hands and began typing in codes and searching through the computers Archives.

Monica pointed to a new window that had just appeared as a message box and asked "Hey you got mail?"

Syncro waved her off and leaned forward in the chair typing faster now. Syncro explained about Lyoko, The world inside the super computer, and about Xana. The program sent them a message pleading for help.

"Most of my program has been wiped out by an old virus. I need all three of you to go to Lyoko and help me recode myself so I can recover."

After a day of thinking about it the three kids went into the virtual Realm. Ivan and Syncro brought their phones joking around about if there are any phone towers in the Virtual realm.

Once the three were virtualized they appeared as they did in the human world just animated like a cartoon.

Syncro helped Xana. Syncro wrote Xana a whole new program from the towers touch screen. The anti-virus would not work on Xana if it was found and Xana was thankful. Of course Xana was not fully recovered after the recoding was complete.

Xana told the three kids that he needed their DNA in the computer System. So they did as they were told and jumped off the edge of the cliff outside of the tower and there Virtual selves scattered across Lyoko.

Xana built storage in its new memory and took what DNA it needed and gave two of the kids a part of itself, forever linking them to Xana.

When the virtualization chambers opened up Only Ivan and Syncro walked out. Monica's chamber opened but she was not there.

Ivan and Syncro's phones beeped reciveing a text and both of them opened the message. Xana had tricked them and the only way to get there friend back was to help Xana recover so it could take over the world. Syncro did as he was told but Ivan did not. Ivan never really cared for Monica in the first place.

Xana had prepared for this and installed a game like guitar hero on both of the boy's phones. Xana was a part of them now and the game was in Lyoko but also in their minds. Xana chose the difficulty and for every note either boy missed they felt a soft throb in their heads, if they missed ten notes the soft throbs would become a raging migraine. The more notes they missed the more pain was delt.

Still despite this Ivan refused to help Syncro with Xana. Ivan could tell it was all a trick and wanted to shut down the super computer. Xana sent robots to protuct it's only life source and Ivan had nowhere to go.

Within a month the two boys went from best friends to mortal enemies. Xana and Syncro sent Ivan hundreds of songs a day trying to ware Ivan out. Ivan's phone would load up the game during class on its own as soon as a message was sent, Ivan quickly convinced his parents he had ADHD and needed the game to focus during school. Ivan was allowed to use the phone so long as he maintained a B average.

In the meantime Syncro modified his phone completely; Instead of a normal smart phone now he could access the whole world of lyoko and help Xana take over. It was the only way to save Monica he kept telling himself.

Date 12-09-13

**Ivan's room.**

"Ivan!" Jim pounded on Ivan's room door. Jim's voice and fist pounding on the door sounds like thunder in Ivan's ears, Ivan had stayed up all night for the third night in a row playing/fighting with Xana and Syncro.

"Ivan get off that phone game and open up this door you have a new roommate."

Ivan groaned and rolled out of bed staggering towards the door. For a full year Ivan had been playing this little game with Xana.

"I'm coming, just give me a second. Jim opened the door anyway and in stepped Jeremie with his red sweatshirt. Before Ivan could ask Jim what a senior is doing in a sophomores dorm Jim began explaining, while Jeremie set his bag of cloths and a his laptop on the bed opposite of Ivan's.

"More seniors have joined the school this year and a lot of the seniors who have been here for years have to room with the younger students."

Jeremie stared at Ivan like he was scared of the kid and all Ivan did was role his eyes. Of course the computer nerd was scared of Ivan everyone is scared of him.

Ivan pulled on a pair of pants and put a beanie on his head.

"Besides Ivan you could make friends with this kid and go on adventures. In fact I remember when I first met my best friend but I'd rather not talk about it, but you can be sure it was just like this."

Jim left leaving Ivan and Jeremie in an awkward Silence. They had an hour before classes started, 15 minutes went by and neither of them said a word to each other. Jeremie unpacked and Ivan's phone began beeping like someone who was just pressing random phone numbers on a telephone. Ivan played his game and Jeremie unpacked some more.

"Do you care if I hang this poster."

Ivan shook his head and missed a note. "Dam."

Jeremie was holding his brand new laptop. "Oh this thing yeah my parents just got it for me before I started here this year." Jeremie began explaining how cool it was and talking processers. Ivan paid no attention to jeremie in till the game was over.

"How you doing Jeremie?"

Syncro had been standing in the door way leaning on a wall. Ivan looked up after his game was over and glared at him.

"Jeremie, Aelita just texted me and said she was looking for you outside.

" Syncro said "She did? Ok thanks Syncro, Looks like I owe you another one"

Jeremie said and ran out the door saying.

"Later guys."

Syncro nodded and sat across from Ivan on Jeremie's bed.

"Well it has been a while Ivan, how are you doing?"

Syncro leaned forward and interlocked his hands.

"Screw you, you and your little computer program have not let me sleep in three days. I think you know exactly how I am doing."

A smirk appeared on Syncro's face. "I'll skip the pleasantries then kid and just give you a warning. Todays the day Xana and I launch our first attack."

Ivan put his phone on his lap and sighed. "What can a computer program do Syncro? Spam my phone? Oh no a never ending on slot of porn adds please save me."

Syncro nodded and got off the bed."I am just giving you a little warning kid. Xana is strong enough to attack the human world now and your little game will only affect him on Lyoko, Once Xana is in the real world there will be no stopping him."

Syncro stood up and left taking out his phone as he walked down the hall to class.

**The gang**

Lunch came fast and the whole gang sat down. Odd was working on his second helping and started talking to Jeremie.

"So Einstein how's rooming with the phone kid? Does he talk?" Odd asked while chewing his food.

Everyone laughed and Odd had to ask again because what really came out of his mouth was something like a drunken sailor would say.

Jeremy explained to everyone how the morning went for him.

"Maybe he's just shy." Aelita offered.

Ulrich chuckled a bit." Or maybe he is just weird."

They watched as Ivan walk right pass the lunch line and sit down at an empty table in the corner of the lunch room.

"That kid sure is weird. I don't think I have seen him eat in weeks." Ulrich said as he passed his left overs to Odd.

Yumi looked at the guys with a tiny glare.

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to make friends. Ever since Sissy spread that rumor around about him no one has even talked to him." Odd stuffed his mouth and Jeremie pushed up his glasses so they sat right on his head.

Syncro walked near the table Ivan was sitting at and the two exchanged a not so friendly look. When Syncro walked away he put the food tray right in front of Ivan and Ivan pulled out his phone.

"See it's not like people don't try to be nice to him. Syncro and Ivan use to be real good buds but ever since Monica went home the two have kept their distance from each other. Ivan just choses that game over having friends." Ulrich said and everyone but Aeilta nodded.

"Maybe he is just shy and doesn't want to lose another friend. Come on Jeremie"Aelita said and got up from the table pulling on jeremie's arm.

Aelita started pulling Jeremy towards the Ivan.

Ivan could hear Jermie's pleas to Aelita. Ivan pulled out one headphone and kept on playing his game.

"Hi there." Aelita said with a bright smile on her face.

Ivan did not notice the smile because he was far into the round. Only a few more seconds before the round would be over and Xana would have to recover, inless Syncro wasn't near his phone.

Aelita punched Jeremie in the arm and glared at him. "Hey Ivan." Jeremie said.

Ivan finally finished the round and put his phone down rubbing his eyes. "Hello."

Aelita stared at Ivan's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Ivan stared at Aelita confused. Ivan was there but at the same time he was not there. His thoughts crossed over, People had dark shadows behind them, the world shook in an odd slow way, and Every time Ivan shut his eyes they felt like boulders.

"Hard time sleeping."

Ivan looked down at Aeltia's hand as she reached over and grabbed Jermie's in fear.

"Jeremy is this lovely young lady your girlfriend?"

Ivan looked up and saw Jermie's eyes looking behind him, out the window.

"Um… are you guys ok?"

All the power in the school went out. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich ran up behind Jeremie and Aelita.

Ivan didn't have to turn around to hear the sound of a creepers laser charging.

Ivan jumped out of the chair and the laser shot through a window behind him. The glass shattered and hit the floor. Ivan looked out the window and saw a creeper with Syncro standing behind it.

"This is impossible."

Yumi said as she took cover under a flipped over a lunch table.

"We shut Xana down. This doesn't make sense." Ulrich said as he took cover next to Yumi.

All the kids in the cafeteria started screaming and running out of the cafeteria room. They all screamed in terror pushing and shoving each other trying to escape through the back door with, Jim leading them.

Another shot came through the schools brick wall hitting Ivan's phone breaking it.

"You all know about Xana?" Ivan shouted as more creepers crawled in front of the school.

Voices could barely be heard as the bullets barraged the cafeteria building. The gang all looked at Ivan with amazed looks on their faces. Jeremie jumped up and put Ivan in a choke hold.

"What have you done!?"

Aelita tried to pull jeremie off Ivan, so jeremie could focus but it was too late. Not knowing it was her touching him he let go of Ivan for a spilt second and pushed her off.

Ivan shot jeremie with a punch in the gut and everyone but Aelita -who laid on the floor still-, got ready to charge Ivan.

"Wait! It wasn't me it was Syncro. Look I can tell from your faces that you all know about this Xana and I would love to tell you this story over lunch but we have bigger problems on our hands."

Ivan shouted and another barrage of bullets escaped from the creepers cannons. Jeremie got up and started running.

"Everyone to the factory."

Odd and Aelita followed Jeremie while Ivan, Ulrich, and Yumi stayed behind. Ivan looked at them and the world shifted again. It seemed like only he felt it

. "You two go I'll keep them distracted." Ivan said and jumped out the window.

Outside are eight creepers and Syncro behind them with his phone. "Ivan you've come to play how nice."

The creepers started charging their shots and Ivan started running to dodge their lasers. They all missed but one shot. Ivan got nailed on his knee cap and dropped to the ground. Syncro walked up next to Ivan and kicked him on the ground. Ivan screamed out in pain and Syncro kneeled right in front of his face poking his head.

"Awful brave now that you think Xana can't play with you anymore. You see even with your phone destroyed, Xana can still play with you, because Xana is a part of you now. Syncro said and his phone started beeping. "Hmm someone's at the factory. Ivans just a distraction it seems."

Syncro nodded and ran his hand through his hair thinking.

"Ok we are going too spilt up. Five of you go back to the factory, three of you attack the school and make your way out to the city, and I'll stay here and try to assists Xana on lyoko and Ivan can play his game."

Ivan heard what Syncro said. The world around Ivan disappeared and the only thing he could see was the game.

_3, 2, 1, go._

The notes started to appear and Ivan missed 5 before understanding that his mind had to do all the work his hands did.

Syncro laughed as Ivan moaned in pain on the ground.

Syncro opened his phone to a Lyoko map and saw two unfamiliar imaging codes moving towards a tower in the forest sector.

"Well then I am not the only one who knows about virtualization then am I." Syncro opened up a contact list and found the super computers virtual location.

" Let's see how this kid can handle some system bugs." Syncro hit the send button and sat down next to Ivan. Syncro reopened the Lyoko images and started sending monsters to visit his new friends.

**The factory and Lyoko. Odd, Jeremie, and Aeilta**

Aelita was hiding behind a tree with odd firing back at two cubes that had them pinned down. "Laser arrow... Impact!"

One cube exploded and left the other one standing.

"Jeremie how far in till we reach the tower." Aelita said as she shot her energy balls at the still standing cube.

Jeremy scanned the area and found the tower. "About a mile down the road hurry." Jeremie said.

A message box appeared on the screen and without Jeremie clicking it the message opened itself.

"Oh no oh no. Guys can you hear me?" no response back from the other end. Jeremie kept on trying to type in codes but the more codes he typed in the more pop ups with a red explanation point appeared.

Aelita jumped out and shot the cube dead center in the eye.

"Einstein?"

Odd and Aelita started running towards the tower. They could see it now. Odd looked at Aelita and tried to shrug his shoulders while running.

"You think the creepers are at the factory?" Aelita asked trying to keep up with Odd.

"Don't worry Einstein can handle his own let's just deactivate the tower."

A hornet shot lasers at Aelita and flew full speed ahead.

Jeremy pulled all the pop ups to the side of the screen and found the original message. "Wanna play dirty huh?"

Jeremie began typing code into the original message and no pop ups appeared while he typed in the message box.

Another window appeared with a message on it opening automatically. The Lyoko screen behind the pop ups disappeared and Jeremie was brought back to a home screen.

Jeremy tried to click on the lyoko icon but it came up password encrypted. Jeremy slammed the keyboard with his fist. "Dam it."

The first message was still on the screen and Jeremie kept typing code. Jeremy hit send and began searching through the super computers archives for a password.

**Outside the lunch building. Syncro.**

Syncro still sat next to Ivan watching the game in Ivan's eyes. "Don't screw up"

Syncro kicked Ivan again and Ivan missed his 13th note. Ivan could feel his heart beat in his head and screamed out in pain or gritted his teeth with each pump from his heart.

"Kill me." Ivan mumbled loud enough for Syncro to hear.

Ivan just wanted it all to end, He was ready for death and all the relief it would bring.

" I can't kill you Ivan. You see Xana is a part of you now and well if I kill you, I kill Xana and myself. It's like were one big happy family. "

Syncro's phone opened up a message from Jeremie. Jeremie had sent all the pop ups back to Syncro, plus a virus.

Syncro's phone shut itself off from the virus and Syncro kept trying to hit the power button.

"Turn on come on dam it turn on."

Syncro threw the phone down with frustration.

"Fallback to the factory and give the others more back up"

The creepers stopped firing and began crawling as fast as they could to the factory.

**Near the factory elevator. Ulrich and Yumi**

Ulrich and Yumi hid behind Iron bars with a sword in each of their hands. -Yumi and Ulrich trained in martial arts at school now and since they are seniors they had the schools permission to train with real weapons from time to time. –

Ulrich looked out behind his cover and saw the three creepers they hadn't destroyed yet. Lasers shot by flying by pass his face or slamming into the iron he stood behind.

Yumi was panting and crouching on her knees. Both Yumi and Ulrich are tired and worn out. Their bodies are being pushed to the limit.

Yumi got up and charged out. Yumi stabbed one of the creepers in the eye and ran up to a second creeper.

Ulrich saw the third creeper start aiming up at Yumi and he jumped out thrusting his sword into the third one.

"You're falling behind." Yumi said trying to catch her breath.

Click, The sound of the elevator behind them caused them to turn around. Syncro and Three creepers stood waiting for a lift.

Ulrich and Yumi charged. Two creepers shot lasers and ever shot made impact, bringing Ulrich and Yumi to their knees.

"Sorry folks this elevator doesn't have any room left."Syncro waved and the doors shut.

Ulrich crawled over to Yumi trying to pick her up but he could barely get off the ground. Ulrich warped his arms around Yumi and the two of them laid there together dying slowly. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Jeremie at the super computer but all he got was the caller was unviable.

**Lyoko. Aeilta, Odd, and Jeremie**

Aelita rushed towards the tower just a few feet in front of her now.

"Aelita, Odd can you hear me."

Jeremie was back and Aelita felt a smile come on her face.

"Laser arrow."

Odd shot an arrow at the hornet and missed. The hornet shot back at Odd hitting him square in the chest.

"Welcome back Einstein. Where have you been?"

"Syncro sent a virus on the super computer and shut down the Lyoko access for me." Jeremy said typing codes on the computer, to refill odds ammo.

Odd shot the hornet and killed it this time.

"Entering the tower now." Aelita said as she stepped inside the tower rising up to the top. Floor."

"Great, I'll get the return to the past code started."

**Outside the lunch building. Ivan**

Ivan sat up. The game was over and Ivan could see the world around him now. The school looked destroyed, with its windows shattered and laser burn marks covering the building.

Ivan's head still throbbed and it was hard to stand up let alone walk. But Ivan had to find Syncro

. The game appeared in Ivan's vision again and he screamed. Birds flew off the schools roof top trying to escape from the mad man dropping to his knees below.

The game had a different look now.

_"Who would you like to challenge? Xana or Syncro."_

The screen read inside his head. Ivan had never been able to send challenges before but now he had a choice to make.

Help on Lyoko or the real world. Ivan took a moment to make his decision and when he decided a list of songs appeared. Ivan knew he had to pick something fast, something that only he could keep up with. Ivan found the song he was looking for and increased the speed to 15% faster and picked the extreme difficulty. Ivan tried to figure out how Syncro's name was on the list instead of only Xana's.

**Inside the factory's elevator Syncro, Jeremie, Aeilta, And Creepers.**

Syncro stood in the elevator waiting to get to the control room with three creepers in front of him.

The elevator was moving to slow and Syncro could hear Xana's call for help in his head. Syncro tried telling Xana that his access to Lyoko had been taken away from him but Xana took no excuse for failure.

The elevator stopped and the doors started opening slowly.

"Don't fire in this room only intimate whoever is sitting behind the computer. Xana will not be happy if we destroy Lyoko and Xana itself."

The machines made no response so Syncro had no way of knowing if the machines would listen to him or just go blasting away when the doors opened.

The doors finally opened up fully and Syncro charged in with the creepers. Syncro ran up next to Jeremie and punched him in the face repeatedly. Jeremy screamed and blood poured out of his nose and lips with each blow.

Syncro picked Jeremie up out of the chair and pushed him on the ground.

"If he moves shoot him" Syncro said as he got ready to start typing the materialization code.

The computer disappeared and the world around Syncro disappeared. Syncro saw a game in front of him now that read

_"Challenge accepted."_

The notes fell in pairs of three for each line changing patterns faster than Syncro had seen before. Miss, Miss, and Miss. That's what the notes said as he missed each one. Once the tenth note was missed Syncro let out a sound of a dying animal.

The creepers disappeared and Aelita voice came out of the super computers speakers.

"Tower deactivated."

Syncro screamed in defeat and pain. He slammed his fist on the key bored pressing the enter key without knowing.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie shouted and a ball of pure white light started consuming the whole world.

**Syncro's room. Syncro**

Syncro woke up in his room and starred at the clock. 12 A.M. Syncro reached under his bed and grabbed his laptop and old spare phone. He pulled a duffle bag off his floor and opened his dresser chore. "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go" Syncro zipped up the bag and ran out the door.

**Well there you have it folks. If you made it this far I did decent enough I guess. Next chapter you will get more into everyones heads and the code lyoko warriors relationships. Discover more about Ivan, Syncro, and Monica's past. Next chapter will all be about the characters. As for what comes after I have no idea. I'm writing the third chapter now so I just have to edit the next one.**

**So how'd I do?**


	2. Day of peace

**This chapter has no wicked action scenes in it. This chapter is for everyone to see how the gang has grown over the past year and where their lives are taking them. Each character will have their moment to shine here but I am still going to keep it in everyone's point of view like last time. **

**Date 12-10-12 Sunday**

**Jeremie, Aeilta, Ivan. The Factory.**

Jeremie and Aeilta prepared the super computer to scan Ivan. "Ok Ivan step into the virtualization chamber this will only take a moment. "

Ivan stepped inside the chamber and the door shut behind him.

Upstairs the scanner was running a check on Ivan. Aelita hoped that what Ivan had told them was wrong. That he was not really a part of Xana. Aelita thought he was a good kid when he was free to talk. It seemed like he could never carry on a conversation for too long though. She knew he had the words in his head but he just can't keep up with the game and the real world.

Aelita heard the alarm beeping when the scanner detected part of Xana inside Ivan's brain.

Aelita leaned down and rested her head on Jeremie's shoulder. Jeremie ran his hand through her hair and sighed.

"Ok Ivan you can step out now."

Ivan got out of the chamber and stretched his arms out. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button so he could be lifted up.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Jeremie shook his head. "I don't know. We have two options now. We can shut down the super computer or I can try to make another Xana anti-virus." Jeremie said and got up off the computer chair.

"How long do you think it will take to make an anti-virus?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. Months, Maybe years."

Ivan walked into the room and both of them turned their attention to him.

"I say we destroy the super computer." Ivan said.

"But."

Before Aelita could continue on her "but" Ivan waved her off.

"Look you guys launched an anti-virus last time and it worked for the most part. Most likely if Syncro wouldn't have recoded Xana it would still be dead. I know I will die if we destroy the computer but don't you think three kids' dead is better than the whole world being wiped out." Ivan said this and he meant every word. There was just that cold tone in his voice that made you know he said what he meant.

Jeremie rested his hand on Aelitas shoulder and she turned around hugging Jeremie.

"Destroying the super computer will be our last resort. I promise I will not let it happen but if my promise is broken then destroy this place."

Ivan nodded and watched Aelita start crying in Jeremie's arms. Ivan did not want to make anyone feel bad but he had to tell them what was on his mind. Ivan was ready to die if it met saving the world in the process. Ivan turned around and stepped onto the elevator.

"Ivan I fixed the virus a tiny bit. If Xana or Syncro attack you, you will only have to see it and hear it on the left side of your body."

Ivan nodded and took the elevator up.

"Why does he want to die? Doesn't he see that we are here for him?"

Aelita asked pulling away from Jeremie. She stood there wiping her tears and then Jeremie brushed some of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"If I remember right you wanted to shut down the super computer to when Xana planted that Virus in you."

Aelita shook her head. "That's different though."

Jeremie looked at her confused and gave up not understanding. Jeremie grabbed Aelitas hand and walked her over to the Elevator.

"Come on we better get to breakfast before Odd steals our food."

**Odd, Ulrich, Yumi. Cafeteria**

"Ok here is what I'm thinking."

Odd said as the lunch lady gave him a serving of meatballs.

"Jeremie said that I could have his meatballs today. He is not felling too good to eat today something wrong with his stomach."

The lunch lady nodded and gave Odd Jeremie's serving.

"I sure hope that boy gets better soon. It's been Three days since that boy has ate anything."

Odd nodded and walked out to the lunch table.

"I'm sure he will get better soon." Ulrich said as he and Yumi followed Odd to the lunch table.

They all sat down and began eating. Odd once again started talking with his mouth full. "Anyways what I was saying is we should consider getting gigs for a Christmas show. You know rock shows on holidays are always fun."

Odd said and Ulrich nodded agreeing with him.

"It would be nice to play a Christmas show this year."

Yumi starred at the two boys with a confused look on her face. "How do you two understand each other? It's like you two speak a different language that only you guys understand."

Odd swallowed and pointed his plastic spoon at her.

"It's so we can talk about you without you knowing." Odd said grinning.

Yumi stared at Ulrich with a playful glare. "Oh really now? Hunny, Ulrich is this true."

Ulrich nodded and smiled. "Yup you know Odd is my best friend he knows everything about us."

Ulrich reached over and kissed Yumi.

"Oh come on guys get a room."

Yumi pulled away from Ulrich.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend then Odd."

Yumi said and started eating again.

"Hey I have a girl friend." Odd said finishing his plate of food and pulling out his phone.

"Emily does not count." Yumi said rolling her eyes.

"I'm bored." Odd said and put his head down on the table.

"We can go visit William, maybe he can score us some free coffee." Ulrich said.

Everyone nodded and Odd texted Jeremie, Aelita, and Ivan to meet them at the schools front gate.

"Ivan said he was coming." Jeremie said annoyed.

He and everyone else in the group had been waiting for Ivan for over fifteen minutes.

"Has Xana made any moves?" Yumi asked and everyone starred at Jeremie.

"No none. Xana and Syncro must be plotting something." Jeremie said.

Odd pulled out a candy bar out of his pocket and started unwrapping it.

"I think that's him now." Aelita said pointing to a figure walking towards them staggering a bit.

"Finally let's go then."

Ivan walked over to the group and got a mean glare from everyone.

"Where have you been? We texted you almost an hour ago this was happening." Ulrich said sighing.

Ivan pointed to his left eye. "Syncro has been attacking my mind for the last hour. Hard to walk being half blind, half deaf, focusing on a stupid game and trying to focus on walking." Ivan's leg bounced a little like he was getting ready to dance.

"Whatever let's just go."

Ivan followed the gang out of the front gates and onto the streets of a large city. From what he could see there are tons of buildings, all different kinds. Small houses, Duplexes, Giant buildings that gave him a bit of vertigo to look up at, convinces gas stations on every sixth block it seemed, and benches that seemed to be just placed at Random.

Ulrich and Yumi led the group with Odd tagging as their third wheel, Jeremie and Aelita followed behind them, and Ivan brought up the rear staggering occasionally.

Everyone was talking and cracking jokes except for him. Ivan was new to the group and felt sort of out of place because everyone had their own thing it seemed except for him. Jeremie was a genius, Odd is a goofball, Yumi is well Yumi, Ulrich was strong and athletic, and Aelita was herself just like Yumi. They all seemed to fit in fine. Even though Ivan did not feel like he belonged in the group a part of him was happy he had friends to talk to after so long of not having anyone to talk to.

Everyone came to a stop at the cross walk waiting for a walk sign to light up. Ivan was not paying attention and kept on walking. Ivan stepped out on to the road and Odd pulled Ivan back on the sidewalk.

"Whoa you alright."

Ivan nodded feeling dumb and useless.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

The light turned on and Ivan let everyone in front of him falling to the back of the pack again.

Ivan didn't realize it because he was almost done with his round but the lineup had changed. Yumi and Ulrich still led the pack, Jeremie and Odd followed Ulrich and Yumi, and Aelita walked next to Ivan.

"Hey?"

Aelita was walking on the side Ivan was death and blind on so he did not here her. Aelita switched sides.

"Hello anyone home?"

Ivan nodded. "What's up?"

Ivan asked and looked over at her with his seeing eye.

"Are you ok?"

It was a simple question but Ivan lied.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just in and out."

Ivan and Aelita walked in silence for the next two blocks.

"Sorry I'm quite, I just don't know what to talk about. Lot on my mind. Oh and I am sorry about this morning."

Aeilta looked at him with a smile on her face.

"It's all ok I know your quiet because of Xana and Syncro. I just wish there was something we could do to help you."

Ivan nodded; Ivan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes and a lighter. "Don't mind me while I poison myself." Ivan said half joking. Ivan lit up and Aelita started coughing when the wind blew smoke in her face.

"Are you always this quite?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah it's like I said not much to talk about and I am in and out of the real world. Syncros keeping me busy."

**Syncro abandon motel outside of the city.**

Syncro sat on a bed with a bottle of Vodka in his hands and three more empty bottles on the ground.

The motel is nasty. Hardwood floors covered in rat droppings, cockroaches, and random pop stains on the floor. Rats would often run on the floor there pink tails leaving a trail of where they were heading.

Syncro took a long gulp of the half drank Vodka bottle and stomped on the floor.

"Get out of my head!" Syncro screamed and punched himself in the face. Syncro brought his hands to his face and started crying.

"It's all his fault." Syncro mumbled to his hands.

Xana had control of Syncro; Every time he would talk back to his master or if his master just felt like putting someone through sever pain, Xana would somehow make the virus he had planted inside Syncro squeeze his brain. Syncro could feel it happen to like a little kid who kept squeezing a balloon his parents put out for the kids birthday. Eventually the balloon would pop and the kid would start crying. But Xana is smarter than the average five your old and he does not want to lose his balloon.

Syncro screamed out in pain and frustration and kept on stomping the floor. When Xana released his grip off Syncro he finished off the rest of the bottle and pulled out another one from his duffle bag.

"It's not my fault we lost it was just poor planning." Syncro said and took a large gulp of the new bottle of Vodka, The bottle was half full now and Syncro could feel his throat burning when he swallowed.

"Monica…"

Syncro trailed off on the thought of her. Monica's perfect hair, lips, and body. Syncro needed her but at the same time he did not want her to see him like this.

"Ivan's fault he turned on computer. I fix his mistake and bring you back. Xana promised only you and me live if he succeeds."

Syncro could barely form sentences now. Syncro got off the bed and staggered to the closet. Syncro opened the door and walked inside the secret passage way.

"We start planning now. Wait in till we have plan." Syncro said to Xana as he pressed the elevator button in the closet door.

"Back to Lyoko." Syncro said as he took another sip of his Vodka.

**In a apartment building. Ulrich and Yumi. **

"This looks like a nice place."

Ulrich said as he walked down the small hallway towards the one bedroom in the apartment.

Yumi stayed in the small living room area and looked around. It was the nicest apartment the two of them had seen throughout the city and Ulrich wanted to buy it, Yumi did to but with Xana back on the move again she wondered if it would be a good idea to move so far from the academy.

Ulrich came out with a smile on his face in till he saw Yumi staring at the white walls, lost in her own mind. Ulrich sighed and went over to hug her. Yumi hugged him back and squeezed him tight.

Yumi pulled away and sat down on the floor. Ulrich did the same and put his arm around her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore about all this." Yumi said shaking her head.

"I'm sure that this apartment will be for sale when we are finished Yumi."

Yumi nodded agreeing with Ulrich.

"It's not that. It's just I've been thinking about what Ivan said."

U Aelita told everyone what Ivan's solution was and well everyone thought it was a good idea. Xana would be destroyed and Lyoko will no longer would be a part of their lives.

"It's not going to be easy if it comes down to it. Not only will we kill Xana once and for all. We will be taking three other people's lives as well. "

**Inside a tower on Lyoko Monica**

A girl about sixteen with bright purple hair stood in front of the towers computer screen with Three Tarantulas behind her.

"Let's see now, if I drag you over here and put you there."

Codes and images of circles appeared on the screen and moved with the girl's finger tips as she moved them over to the side. The Tarantulas had a purple stripe on each of their legs and made no move to harm the girl as she played around with the towers functions.

"Well boys hope you're ready. This will sure bring them running to us."

_Tower activated…. Tower deactivated _

The girl walked outside into the desert sector of Lyoko and stretched her legs

. A Kolossus, a flying mantas, 3 blocks, and 2 hornets waited outside for her.

"Well that was faster than I thought."

The purple haired girl looked around and saw no sign of the one she was looking for.

6 hornets with purple stripes flew above her and began attacking the other monsters with no purple stripes on them.

She drew her hands back and an energy ball appeared in her hand. "Let's get it done."


End file.
